


What I Saw When I Awoke

by LilyRosetheDreamer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: :33, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Gen, I headcanon that Broly can see timelines, Sorry it’s so short, Spoilers, but only when he’s sleeping, possible spoilers here, seriously DBS Broly deserves the world, the future etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRosetheDreamer/pseuds/LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: Broly dreams and sees things. Breathing is always so hard when you really see.





	What I Saw When I Awoke

Broly has nightmares frequently of things that happened, things that didn’t...perhaps of things that were, of twisting timelines where there was a different Broly, a crown instead of a collar, and a more tragic ending for him. He dreams, paralysed, of bodies, blood, and a hardened, indifferent father. He wakes up in a cold sweat and with a scream from his throat and vows never to let his power shed blood like that. Ever. He scrabbles at his neck with both hands, presses into his temple, and he can’t breathe.

He just wants to _breathe._

 __It feeds into his insomnia at any rate, for he finds it hard to sleep when there are two different versions of his father standing over him at night with metal ready to clamp around his temple or his neck. He pleads with him both times, begs, cries, tries to hurt Paragus, tries to get away.

It never ends.

_He can’t breathe. He can’t breathe, hecan’tbreathehe -_

“Broly?”

Wild, dark eyes dart upwards, resting on a figure sitting cautiously on the edge of his bed before his gaze skitters away again, restlessly searching for exits. There has to be escape at all times, there has to be.

A hand hovers over his, gentle, patient.

“Speak to me.”

**Stay.**

**Please.**

****Broly clings to the other Saiyan like a lifeline. He’s never met other Saiyans before, until Kakarot and Vegeta, Fourth of his Name.

He calls Vegeta Prince and averts his gaze in shame and fear.

He calls Kakarot friend, brother, _bah,_ and smiles when Goku looks at him.

But at this moment, Vegeta, Fourth of his name, is here and Kakarot is asleep and Broly is shaking, exhausted and sobbing with the little air he has left. Paragus would be ashamed. Father would leave the room and tell him to be quiet.

Vegeta does none of these things. He stays silent, strong like a sentinel, allowing a weak, pathetic boy to latch on to him the way he never could with his mother. Vegeta, Fourth of his name, stays stoic, firm, places a hand over his. Night covers them both with her blanket and hides them, sheltering them from prying eyes. The prince will not mention this in the morning, and neither will Broly, stupid, unworthy Saiyan that he is.

Vegeta however will step closer when they’re together, will quietly murmur that Broly is stronger than he was. He’ll say that’s the mark of any true Saiyan and that Broly’s father was the pitiful example of a Saiyan that couldn’t keep up. He’ll gesture for Broly to come, to fight.

Broly will be afraid.

Vegeta, Fourth of his name, will be fearless.

But they’ll be smiling by the end, awash with triumph and adrenaline.

And Broly will sleep soundly that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Short DB fic that wouldn’t get out of my head after seeing many spoilers for the new movie. Seriously, Broly needs to have a fucking quiet life after the no-good day he ends up having, lol. I headcanon Dragon Ball Super Broly is psychic but only when he’s asleep, but that’s more of a personal indulgence. It’s been a long time since I wrote anything, I’m sorry. Thanks for reading.


End file.
